


His Juliet

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Series: Romeo and his Juliet [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Rain, Romance, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: Romeo had always filtered with girls and most of the time it hadn't worked out. But maybe this time it would.





	His Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! In honor of the holiday, I wrote this extremely fluffy story.

His Juliet

Romeo didn't think that the umbrella, Jack had given him for Christmas was ever going to be useful, but it had, one rainy October afternoon.

He had been out carrying the banner, when a girl caught his eye. Now girls were always catching Romeo's eyes. But this one looked like she was struggling a lot. She had a loaf of bread in one hand, three books in the other, and a small girl, who looked to be her little sister, tugging at her coat. She kept looking at Romeo's umbrella. The girl looked lost and afraid.

Romeo could not give up this chance. He made his way over to the girl, held out his umbrella and asked,

"Need some help there, miss?"

"Please! Can you hold my bread? I knew I shouldn't have gone to the library and market at the same time with my sister…" said the girl.

 

"'Course I can," Romeo replied.

After years of practice, Romeo had perfected smiling with his eyes. He laid his best one on the girl, as he took the bread. Next step was to start a conversation.

"So what do ya do fer fun?" he wondered, keeping his charm.

To Romeo's surprise the girl just laughed. Romeo got over his shock, quickly so the girl wouldn't think he was stupid. He flashed a smile.

"What?" Romeo questioned.

"Well, you asked me what I did for fun before you asked me my name. I know your flirting with me Mr. Romeo," the girl answered.

"You don't need to call me Mista'. Romeo will do just fine. Some of me friends call me Rome fer short."

The girl grinned. "What are the odds? My name's Juliet Taylor."

"And my name's Helena," said Juliet's little sister.

"Our parents are Shakespeare fans," Juliet explained.

"I bet mine was, too," said Romeo.

"You don't have a mother or father?" little Helena asked.

"Helena!" Juliet scolded, "It's not nice to ask people that!"

"They's died when I'se was a babe. But I'se got me bruddas. So I'm good," explained Romeo.

There was a short awkward silence.

"I'll walk ye 'ome, ladies," said Romeo.

Once they arrived at the Taylor's apartment Romeo gave Juliet her bread back. He started to walk away. But Juliet grabbed him by the hand Romeo turned around.

"Thank you for everything Romeo," she whispered.

Then she kissed him. It was not a full kiss on the lips, just a peck on the cheek. But it still made Romeo's heart flutter.

Maybe Juliet would be the one after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to do more work with Juliet and Romeo.   
> Please review!  
> Thanks for reading, y'all and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
